


Wordless...

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: TommyInnit was broken, god he was so broken... at least he had the logs to keep him company.~~~Spoilers for the Decision of December 4th streams, be wary :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 16
Kudos: 403





	Wordless...

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Tommy, Ghostbur, other DreamSMP members later on
> 
> Location: DreamSMP
> 
> Possible Triggers: Major character death, mental deterioration, spoilers for the Decision of December 4th streams, be wary.

~~~

Words couldn't describe the immense loneliness that had begun to consume Tommy. He had since dropped his "Watson" lastname. He hadn't a need for words anymore. At first, he cried but what use would crying do? Ghostbur came and went but it was like talking to a brick wall with him. He was dead. He wouldn't understand his pain. Tommy found solace in the wood he used to pay no mind to. Using a trusty blade, he would leave carvings in the wood. And if the knife was unsteady in his hand, leaving its mark on him it needn't matter. It was just another masterpiece for the books! Intricate scenes from his life were recreated. But that wasn't enough. His carving skills were immaculate, now building small wood toys of his friends. Wait no they weren't toys they were his friends! Well, they sounded like them so who cares if they were a little off around the edges.

"But Tommy they are wood dolls, I don't think they can live?" Ghostbur questioned one day.

"Nah they can, only those in touch with the log may hear their whispers."

"Fair enough." Ghostbur left again. But that was ok because Wilbur was there! He would tell him that he's a great president. The policies he enacted were always fair and true. Tubbo his right-hand man was always there to make sure people listened and he goes off on adventures with Big Q and Ranboo and Techno and his other friends. They keep mentioning this Dream guy to him but he knows his citizens were always a bit quirky, sometimes they just talk about things that aren't real. And he would always end his evenings off by listening to the discs. He made a collection of not just the ones he brought with him onto the SMP but the others as well. They always reassured him that they were his discs which were something he understood quite well. Tommy wondered why everyone seemed to keep telling him that.

_Don't mention speedrunning, the color green, or bees around him, he won't stop hyperventilating for five minutes straight._

But one night, however, Tommy was feeling a little down. He always tried to be a just man that protected and cared for his people but sometimes he just wasn't quite sure if that's true. He felt hands of comfort on his shoulders. Ooh, Niki brought some sweets!

_The log wouldn't lift up, where the hell is his strength?_

Techno's gaze softened. Though he normally hated government, under Tommy's presidency he was happy. And Quackity cracked a funny joke, he couldn't stop laughing!

_He can't fucking breathe someone-_

As Wilbur leaned against him and Phil's large wings sheltered him, Tommy couldn't help but feel so secure. Now everyone was coming in for one big group hug.

_"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"_

**"Aw, I love you too guys!"**

***

"Ghostbur... wh-what happened?" Tubbo asked, choking on sobs begging to fall.

"Well, I found him dead underneath this log so I waited here. I was going to comfort him when he respawns! It's not very nice being lonely when you respawn or being lonely for any reason. Why did none of you come to him? I'm sure someone would've loved to see Lads on Tour!" The entire field fell somber. "...Am I missing something?"

"Will... I..."

"That was his last life." Dream relayed calmly. "Tommy is officially dead now."

"O-oh... I'm s-sorry I didn't-"

"IS THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING WANTED DREAM?" Quackity yelled, anger filling his veins. "YOU WANTED TOMMY TO DIE ALONE, GONE MAD WITH LONELINESS?" 

"Ya Dream-"

"TUBBO SHUT THE FUCK UP DON'T ACT LIKE THIS ISN'T ON YOU EITHER!" Tubbo flinched back but he understood. None of them answered, there wasn't a need for words anymore. "Dream what do you have to say for yourself?"

"...What is there to say? I suppose I'll leave you all to grieve."

"NO DREAM GET BACK HERE YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! YOU'RE A GODDAMN MONSTER I WANT YOU TO PAY-" Soft wings brushed against Quackity's back, firm hands now on his shoulders.

"He's a heartless man, but I don't think further arguments will do much. But if Dream is to so much as step near us again, I won't hesitate... I'd say we hold a funeral in a different SMP but his body is too decomposed to move." The entire SMP went dead silent. Of course, they all wanted to say something, to make his corpse look at least a little less haunting. But his friends, his enemies, his father, and his brothers... they were all completely and utterly _**wordless.**_

~~~


End file.
